You broke me
by Francheska24
Summary: Santana and the glee club go to Nationals, when she makes a bet with her best friend Quinn, she ends up going to a club and meeting a gorgeous blonde. After a one night stand, she wakes up to a note that practically breaks her. Badass! Brittany Innocent! Santana
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second story. I hope you guys enjoy it. :D**

**Santana's POV:**

Here we are, in New York for Nationals, after all the hard work and practice we're here. As I look around, someone jumps into my back and starts to giggle.

"Wow, Santana. Not only are you an 16-year-old virgin, you're an NYC one too." Quinn says into my ear and I shrug her off.

"You're such a bitch. I told you to stop with the virgin thing, it's not a big deal." I tell her getting annoyed.

Yes, ok. I'm a virgin, and is that such a bad thing. I'm starting to get sick of people, mostly Quinn, reminding me about it. I mean, I have goals and it does not involve sex. Quinn raises an eyebrow and nods smiling that devious smile of hers.

"It actually is, you could be alone forever. No, wait, you'll be a cat lady." Quinn tells me and I roll my eyes in frustration.

"You're exaggerating. Lets just focus in Nationals." I tell her and walk back to the hotel room. Only to bump into someone in the way.

"Santana..." I groan at her voice.

"What do you want Rachel?" I ask her and she smiles.

"Have you seen Finn?" she asks and I roll my eyes.

" No, Rachel. I haven't." I tell her and start walking away.

"Well, if you see him..." she gets cut off by me closing the door to the hotel room.

I decide to avoid the glee kids, and take a nap before all hell breaks loose. After an hour my cellphone started to ring, and I grab the phone to answer it.

"Hello..." I say in a sleepy tone.

"Santana where are you? Rehearsals about to start." I hear Mercedes tell me and I start getting up.

"I was taking a nap." I tell her.

"For an hour?" she asks me in confusion.

"Yeah, it was a long trip. Sorry." I tell her and she sighs.

"Don't worry girl, I get it. Just get here as fast as you can. So we can get this over with." she tells me and although she doesn't see me I nod.

"I'll get there in five minutes."

"Ok girl." she says and we hang up.

I breathe in deeply and look to the ceiling. After I got there, we rehearsed and rehearsed until we couldn't anymore. Four hours of rehearsal later, Quinn and I made our way to our hotel room. As soon as we came in Quinn threw herself on her bed and I went to take a bath. When I open the bathroom door I see Quinn smiling at me, making me look at her confused, and out of fear I didn't even ask her why she was smiling. I sat in a hotel chair that had a mirror in front of it and started brushing my hair, but couldn't because she was still looking at me. I was already getting annoyed, thankfully she asked me.

"Why aren't you asking me why I'm smiling like this?"

"Because I don't want to know, what's going on in your head." I tell her still brushing my hair.

"Since you won't ask, I'll tell you." she says and then takes a pause. When I turn around she walks up to me and takes my hair brush. She starts brushing my hair and I know whatever she was thinking she knew I was going to say no.

"Well I was thinking, tomorrow, after Nationals, we should end our NYC trip with a bang." she tells me and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"A bang?" I dare to ask her and she nods.

"Yeah like, we go to a club or something." she says and I can't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asks annoyed by my laughter. I keep laughing and I wave my hand dismissing her.

"You do know we're sixteen right?" I ask her and she nods.

"Yeah, so?" she asks and I look at her.

"We're underage, Quinn." I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"Yes Santana, but you do know there is something called 'Fake ID'. We could easily get in." she tells me and I shake my head.

"Well, you can go alone, because I'm not going." I tell her and she crosses her hands.

"You're going." she tells me.

"No, I'm not."

"Why not?" she asks

"Because I don't want to spend my last night in NYC, my dream city, in a jail cell. And I certainly don't want to deal with Mr. Schue, and worse my mom." I tell her and she sighs.

"Why don't we make a bet?" she asks and I shake my head chuckling.

"No, come on. I promise it's not that bad." she says and I turn around from the chair I was sitting on and walk to my bed.

"Quinn note to self, when someone tries to persuade another person by promising them is not bad. Never say 'Not that bad', because eventually it gets 'that bad'." I tell her and lift the comforter to slide into bed, I hear Quinn sigh and jump into my bed hugging me.

"Quinn get off."

"Nope, not until you hear me out." she says and I grunt.

"Fine, just get off me." I tell her and she smiles satisfied.

"Ok. Lets say we win Nationals.." she tells me and I scoff.

"If we win Nationals than we go out to a place of my choice tomorrow." she tells me and I raise my eyebrow.

"And if we don't win?" I ask her and she rolls her eyes.

"I'll do anything you want." she tells me and I smile.

"Jum... I like this bet. Ok, it's a bet." we shake hands to officialize it and Quinn goes to take a bath, while I go to sleep. I smile at myself, because chances are, that with the schools that are competing tomorrow, we won't win. Can't wait to see Quinn's face when that happens.

**Nationals**

After what I call, a good competition, we stand in the middle of the stage. There are two other choir groups there, and they all sincerely were good. Tension, hope and many talented people are waiting to know who will be this year's winner. When one of the judges finally spoke, and everyone looked up.

"Third place... goes to... Michigan's own Darnell Academy. Planners." he announces.

"Who the hell calls their singing choir 'Planners'." Puck says making us all giggle.

Only our choir group and Dalton's Academy for girls left. I can feel the nervousness and Quinn looking at me smirking. In that moment, I wish I could take our bet back. As fumble with my hands, Quinn leans to my ear and whispers.

"Nervous?"

I look at her, and smile shaking my head. When finally he opens the envelope and smiles.

"Runner up... are... Dalton's Academy, The Daisies. Meaning our Nationals winners are the New Directions!" when he announces I jump and grin, but then I realize I have to go to a place of Quinn's choice.

"Shit." I say in a whispering tone,but Quinn hears it.

"Yep. Lets go get ready, we go out at 10." she says and pats my shoulder walking to hug the other glee clubbers. I sigh and tell myself 'What have I gotten into?'.

After going out for a celebratory meal with the glee club and Mr. Schue. Everyone makes their way back to their rooms to sleep it off, who would have known being excited made you tired. I see Quinn come out of the bathroom in a short tight green dress,green heels and with her make up on. She then looks at me and furrows her eyebrows.

"Why aren't you ready?" she asks

"I was waiting for you let's go." I tell her and she grabs my shoulders, stopping me.

"Whoa. You're not going out like that." she says and I roll my eyes.

"And you can go out like _THAT._" I tell her smirking, and she grabs my hand.

"_THIS_..." she says signaling her dress.

"...Is adequate for the place I chose. Now, get out of those jeans, jacket, converse, and t-shirt." she says and starts looking for something in her closet.

"Aja..." she exclaims and takes out a red dress, that was way too short for my liking.

"No way.." I tell her and she rolls her eyes and grunts.

"Santana, put this on. Now! Seriously where do you think we're going. The movies?" she tells me and I grab the dress and go into the bathroom.

After I saw myself in the mirror ten times, I heard pounding on the door. I slowly opened the door and step out looking down. When I look up I see Quinn nodding in approvement and she gives me some heels to match the dress.

"Where have you been hiding that cleavage?" she asks smirking and I go back to the bathroom and she stops me.

"I'm kidding, I mean. Santana you look beautiful, red is definitely your color." she tells me and I look down feeling awkward.

"Thanks." I tell her and she shrugs.

"Now, one..final...touch." she says untying my pony tail and styling it.

"Done." she says and then grabs her purse.

"Do you feel comfortable?" she asks and I grab my wallet nodding.

"Yeah let's get this over with." I tell her walking out of the hotel room.

After catching a cab and Quinn giving him directions, I sat there nervous. I've never gone out, especially not dressed like this; I mean I feel comfortable but it's not me. If my mom were to see me dressed like this she would kill me, and I simply don't like to disappoint her. When the cab stops I get nervous and fumble my fingers. Quinn pays for the cab and then turns around to see me fumbling my hands. She frowns and then says.

"Look, just give it a chance. Let go. Have fun. And if you feel uncomfortable then.. we'll go, ok?" she tells me and I give her a tight smile. She takes my hands and we both make our way to the front bodyguard showing our 'ID's'. He looks at the ID's then at us and smiles letting us in.

When both Quinn and I see the club it's so crowded, yet bigger than I thought. Quinn smiles and takes my hand so we won't separate. We get to the bar and order drinks, well Quinn orders drinks, then the bartender winks at Quinn and gives her the drinks.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Don't worry it's not strong." she tells me and I shrug.

"To Nationals, I've never loved Nationals so much." she says and we raise our glasses and drink. I start coughing very bad and look at Quinn, because that was pretty strong.

"Not strong my ass." I tell her and she chuckles.

"Drama Queen." she says and then signals the bartender for another drink.

As we sit there someone comes and touches Quinn's shoulder. We both turn around to see a buff guy, with blonde hair and big freaking lips. He whispers something to Quinn and I don't know if it was funny or if she's drunk. He grins at her, and she nods; as he walks away, she turns to me and says.

"He wants us to join him and his sister over there." Quinn points to the table they are sitting and I see the girl smirking at me.

"What do you say?" Quinn asks me and I keep looking the guys sister.

"Sure." I tell her and she jumps from her seat grabbing my hand.

Once we got there Quinn sat next to Sam and his sister looked at me expectantly. I look at Quinn and she signaled her to sit next to his sister. I shyly sat next to her and we both smiled at each other. Sam started talking into Quinn's ear, while I sat there bored and I stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I tell Quinn

"Ok.. Yeah... Sure. Just come back as fast as you can." she tells me with Sam talking into her ear.

"Whatever.." I mumble and make my way to the bathroom.

I get in and thankfully, there's no one in any of the stalls. I look at myself in the mirror and touch my face. Tears come down and I can't help but feel vulnerable. The bathroom door opens and I see his sister standing by the door. I start to wipe my tear away so she couldn't see them, but it was too late. She makes her way to me and stands next to me. We both stay quiet, I can feel her staring at me and I look at her. My eyes go wide by how blue her eyes were and how beautiful she looks an... 'Wait what?'. She smirks and then crosses her arms.

"Why are you crying?" she asks me and her voice is so... I don't know how to describe it.

"Nothing. It's just nothing." I tell her not looking into her eyes.

"When people cry it's usually because of something." she tells me and I still don't look at her.

"I just...I feel...unpretty." I say the last part whispering as low as possible so she couldn't hear it, but she started to laugh and I know she heard. I star grabbing my wallet and making my way out of the bathroom, when I feel someone stop me.

"Where are you going?" she tells me trying to calm her laugh.

"I'm leaving you to laugh at me alone." I tell her and she shakes her head now chuckling.

"I'm not laughing at you, I just find what you said funny." she tells me shrugging and I look at her confused.

"What's so funny about what I said?" I ask her and she takes my chin so I would look at her.

"Because, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." she tells me and I for the first time blush.

What happens next I wasn't expecting, she leans down and kisses me on the lips, my first kiss and I feel butterflies in my stomach. Suddenly I pull away, and I look into her eyes; I see she's also surprised , and I lean-to kiss her again. This time I feel her tongue on my lips begging for entrance, and I open my mouth. She immediately touches my tongue with hers and I felt my heart beating so fast. After minutes of kissing we separate our foreheads touching and our eyes still closed. Silence overtook the moment, but a minute later she breaks it.

"Want to get out of here?" she asks and I don't know what to do. I look troubled but then, when I look at her, I nod. She smiles and takes my hand, as we get out of the club. I don't know how, but we get to an apartment.

The door closed and we were back to kissing, I feel her hand on my back, playing with my zipper, and I immediately separate from her. I look at her and she's confused.

"I've... I've never..." I tell her and she nods.

"You're a virgin." she tells me and I look down and nod. She again grabs my chin and makes me look at her.

"Do you want to do it? Because if you're not it's fine." she tells me and as I'm about to say I don't want to have sex. I remember the Quinn teasing, and her telling me I'll end up alone. I shook my head and kissed her again.

"I want to do this." I tell her and she smiles, taking my hand and leading me to her bedroom.

Once we get there she kisses me again this time with more passion. She gets her shirt off and I look at her toned abs, as she stands there smirking.

"You can touch them you know?" she tells me and then grabs my cheeks and starts kissing me. She then starts pulling my zipper down and she took my dress off. She stares at me and I see her eyes sparkling.

"You are beautiful." she says and starts kissing my neck and I groan when she suck a certain spot. I feel her smile into my neck, and I'm surprised at myself when my hands go to her pants. I look at her and start taking them off. She smiles and throws her jeans somewhere, she starts backing me up and we both land in the bed with her on top of me. We start kissing and my hands go now to her bra, and I feel her hands on my hips. I take her bra off and I see that sparkle in her eyes again. She then sits up as do I, and she takes my bra off. I see her eyes widen and feel ashamed. But that changes when I feel her fingers slowly tracing my breast, making me gasp. She smiles and takes my left nipple, making me groan. My hand goes to the back of her head, as I pant hard. She lies me down on her bed again, and her hands go to my thong. I see she looks at me for permission, and I without hesitation nod.

She takes it off, looks at me, and then kisses me in my mouth . I feel myself get wetter, as she makes her way down my neck, collarbone, stomach, etc... She comes to a stop between my legs and she puts my legs on her shoulders. While she kisses my thighs, I feel nervous, and scared at the same time. I suddenly feel something hot and wet pass my clit and groan. I grip the pillow as hard as I could because this feels too good. After a few more flicks I come on and she keeps licking. I roll my eyes in satisfaction and feel her come up kissing me everywhere. She kisses me and I can taste myself.

"Are you ready?" she asks me whispering and I know this is the moment of truth. I nod at her and she takes her hand making her way to may clit circling it with her thumb. She then takes one finger and enters me, making me instantly flinch, I grab her shoulder.

"Shhh.. just relax... I promise it'll feel better." she tells me and then kisses me. I'm actually grateful she's understanding because it hurts but it's also bearable. When I feel the pain fading, I grind into her finger again and feel pain but as I keep grinding it goes away. She starts to finger me with slow thrusts, but I want more.

"Please, harder. I need more." I tell her and she adds another finger and thrusts into me harder. I feel myself getting over the edge, and I still grab her shoulder.

"I'm close. Don't stop." I tell her and with one more thrust I feel come, and bite her shoulder. She then kisses me and takes her fingers out of me. I yawn and she chuckles.

"Go to sleep." she tells me and I start closing my eyes. I smile and let sleep take over me.

**Morning After**

Sunlight hitting my eyes as I wake up, I move and groan feeling the soreness between my legs. I smile remembering the events that happen last night, and I turn around to see if she's sleeping next to me. I frown when I don't see her, but something catches my eyes. In the table next to the bed there was a paper, she sat up and grabbed it. As she started reading it she felt a headache.

_Hey,_

_Last night was amazing. Can't believe you were a virgin._

_Thanks for an incredible night._

She reads the part that says 'Can't believe you were a virgin' over and over. Was she making fun of her? With that question I start crying because I just gave up my virginity to some stranger. But what done is done, I wipe my tears away and get dressed. When I finally get dressed I ripped off the letter and throw it in the trash. Today I vow to forget her and last night. Because of two things: 1)She made fun of me and my virginity and 2) I'm never going to see her again. I walk out of the apartment and make my way to the hotel room, hoping no one notices I was gone all night.

**5 Days Later**

Quinn came and picked me up to go to school. I didn't tell her about what happened that night but she was worried I didn't show up when I went to the bathroom. As she parks I see people in a circle, and I look at Quinn confused. She shrugs and we both get out and start making our way to see two people fighting. My eyes go wide because it was Rick 'the stick' against a girl with blonde hair. He swings a punch to her and gets down, making him punch me instead, his eyes go wide.

"Shit, I'm so sorry.." he says but I'm in too much pain to care. The girl gets up and punches him square in the jaw.

"That's for hitting girls you ass." when I hear the voice, I stay paralyzed on the floor and when I look up I start shaking my head, because this can't be happening.

"You.."

**Well I don't know if you guys liked it. But still tell me what you think. Also I'll update later from my other story 'Who are you?'.**

**REVIEW :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Wow! 63 followers :O Thanks! Hope you guys had a good day. Here's another chapter. Enjoy :D**

**Santana's POV:**

_"You..."_

I say surprised. When she looks down, she smirks at me and I feel my blood boiling.

"You." she tells me in reply still smirking, possibly mocking I hear the students go quiet and someone yelling.

"What happened here?!" Mr. Schue asked as he looked around the students in the circle, they all looked at Rick and then at the blonde girl . The bell rings and students quickly make their way to their classes, I get up but Mr. Schue stops me, making me look at him confused.

"Santana what happened?" he asks me and looks at my eye, which is hurting a lot. I stay quiet not knowing what to say and he sighs.

"Santana if you don't tell me, than I'll have to take you ALL to the principle's office." he tells me and as I was about to tell him, Rick cuts me off.

"That bitch shoved me for no reason." Rick says blood on his lips and I see the girl smirk looking at him.

"Wow! Nice nickname, so does that mean I can call you Dick 'the stick'?" she asks him, making me smile and him mad. He starts to make his way to fight with her again but Mr. Schue stops him.

"Enough! Santana is what Rick said true?" he asks, and I feel her staring at me. I look up and our eyes meet; I felt hypnotized and I start shaking my head.

"No, it's not true." I tell him and Rick scoffs.

"Well, I trust your statement Santana. But you both still have to go to the principal's office." he says pointing at Rick and the blonde girl. Mr. Schue grabs Rick, who's very pissed off and stands waiting for the blonde girl. She looks at me and I feel my heart start beating fast. I look at her waiting for her to say something but she shakes her head smiling and walks to were Mr. Schue was standing.

'Well so much for not seeing her again', I mutter and sighing make my way to class. When I get there I hear gasps and whispers. I quickly take a seat next to Quinn, and start getting my notebook and pen out. When I look to where Quinn's sitting, I see her with her eyes wide in shock.

"What?" I ask her confused. She shakes her head and leans over to whisper something.

"What the hell happened?" she asks and I shake my head.

"What the hell happened?! Where the hell were you?!" I tell her and she looks down.

"I saw... I saw him." she tells me and I know who she's talking about. I close my eyes and scratch my forehead in anger.

"So,you see your New York hookup and just leave me on the floor hurt." I tell her and she shakes her head fast.

"I'm sorry San." she apologizes and I turn around not wanting to hear her for the rest of class. The teacher starts writing in the chalk board, when the door of the classroom opens, and I see her again.

"You have to be kidding me." I think to myself and I feel Quinn poke me.

"Is that his sister?" she asks and I roll my eyes and nod.

"Sorry, who are you?" the teacher asks her and she clenches and unclenched her jaw. I can see the visit to the principal's office didn't go well.

"Transfer student." she tells the teacher with an annoyed tone and everyone chuckles.

"My apologies, I meant your name." the teacher tells her and she nods giving him a fake smile.

"Brittany." she tells him simply and he stays waiting for her to say her full name. Then she puts her hand on her forehead and he looks confused.

"Shit. Sorry, MY apologies. Brittany Pierce." she says making the class giggle and I smile looking to my notebook.

"You may have a sit Miss Pierce." he says and tells the class to quiet down. \

'Keep your head down and maybe she'll not see you. Please don't let her sit next to me.', I tell myself. Then I feel someone sit next to me and look in front of the class to see she's not there anymore.

"Hey.."

**Brittany's POV:**

There's nothing better than to make the teacher mad on the first day, and to kick that Dick 'the sticks' ass,even better. I look around for a seat and see one next to the girl that idiot hit just moments ago. I made my way to the seat and saw a few girls in cheer leading outfits looking at me, but I'll talk to them later. Once I sit, I turn to face the girl who's looking down at her notebook and then I see her looking to the front of the class.

"Hey." I tell her with a half-smile. She doesn't say 'Hey' back or even look at me, so I just shrug and turn, taking my cellphone out and texting Sam.

_ToAbercrombie: Where were you?!_

_FromAbercrombie: Taking my daily dose. Why?_

_ToAbercrombie: I got in a fight, and I needed your back!_

_FromAbercrombie: Sorry.. _

_FromAbercrombie: Spliff at lunch?_

As I was about to text him back, I'm interrupted by the teacher.

"Miss Pierce. Cellphones are not allowed in class or school territory." he tells me and I smirk.

"Maybe in your century, but in this one I think we can use it in school territory." I tell him and he looks like a tomato.

"One more comment and your out of this class. Am I clear?" he says and I shrug. As I start to pay attention to class, I see the girl beside me hiss in pain. When I look at her, she had her left eye swollen and was touching her eye softly.

"Hey, you should put some ice." I tell her and finally she looked at me.

"Why should I listen to you? This is your fault." she tells me and I shake my head and smile at her.

"If I recall, you came out of nowhere, and Dick 'the stick' was the one who punched you. Not ME." I tell her and she scoffs.

"Whatever." with that said she turns her attention back to class, and I stop her.

"Did I do something bad to you?" I ask her getting angry by her attitude. She looks at me surprised and pissed at the same time.

"Oh no,just you know,caused my eye to swollen hey, its fine." she tells me sarcastically and as I'm about to say something to her, the bell rings.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow and remember tomorrow I will assign you to your partners for the project. Have a good day." the teacher yells and I see the girl beside me walk out.

As I grab my book bag and stand up, I'm met by one of the cheerleaders. She has red hair, dimples, great cleavage and awesome legs. She reminds me of someone, but I can't quite place it.

"So... I liked what you did to that asshole." she says and I smirk at her.

"Which one?"

She bites her lips and touches my arm. She leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Both." she tells me and I chuckle.

"Good, see ya." I leave her behind and walk out to the football field. So much like my old school it had an awesome couch under the bleachers and I sat down and lit the spliff I made for the day. I know weed is bad, but it helps me relax. Since my family already hates me, why should I stop now right?

When I finish it, I fell asleep and started to dream about that night. The night I went to the club and had sex with that hot Latina. It's so vivid that I feel my fingers inside of her, the hotness, the wetness, everything. Then I feel her gasp and bite my shoulder panting. When I look at her, my eyes go wide and then I feel water hit me, making me jump. I look at myself, and my clothes, hair, everything is soaked in water. When I look up, I see her standing with her arms crossed, and looking at me pissed.

"Get out." she tells me and I look at her surprised that I didn't recognize her before.

"Why should I? I was here first." I tell her and she scoffs.

"Well, this is my hideout so.. GET. OUT."

"Look I don't know why you're so mad at me, maybe... I don't know... somehow you regret losing your virginity to me. But let me tell you, we had a wonderful time that night. Well, at least I did." I tell her smirking and suddenly feel a sting on my cheek. She looks angrier than before and to confirm it she takes my book bag and throws it out of her 'hideout'.

"You were a mistake. And I wish nothing but to go back to that night to undo the clear mistake I made. When I remember that night,all that comes to my mind is, 'what were you thinking?' So, once again I tell you to GET OUT!"she screams and I nod at her and then pass by her to leave, but not without having the last word.

"You know, now I realized why you were still a virgin. And believe me honey, it's not your looks. Unlike you, I don't regret that night."with that I grab my book bag from the floor and leave. I make my way back to the hallway of school and bump into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." I hear a girl say and when I look up I see blue eyes.

"No it's ok." I tell her and she nods. I was about to ask her something when I see her wave to someone behind me.

"Hey San!" she screams and I look back and see the hot Latina standing there.

"Sorry, I've got to go and talk to her." she tells me and passes by me to get to her. I look at the interaction and can't help but feel something in my stomach. I felt like I wanted to throw up, the smile she gave her, the way she let blue eyes touch her upper arm, and to finish off blue eyes leans over and kisses her cheek. I was so deep in my thoughts that when I felt someone's arm on my shoulder I twisted it.

"Oh fuck!" when I heard the voice my eyes went wide and I quickly let go.

"Sorry, Sam. But you know I don't like it when someone sneaks up on me." I tell him and he nods.

"Noted. "he says and stretches his arm.

"What are you looking at?Why are you soaked? " he asks me and I turn around and smile at him.

" none of your business." I tell him but it doesn't stop him from following my gaze. When he sees the person I'm looking at his eyes go wide.

"Its he..!" he screams but I cover his mouth with my hand.

"Shit! You and your damn big mouth."

"That's the girl from the club. The one you wanted to talk to." he tells me and I roll my eyes because yes, I saw her and she was hot.

"Yeah that's her and... she hates me. But I don't care, there are hotter girls in the sea." I tell him and he sighs.

"Yeah they are, but none are the same." he tells me and I know his right but I don't want to waste my time on her.

"Whatever. So what have you been up to?" I ask him and he smiles.

"Well I saw Quinn.." he tells me and I smirk at him.

"That was your daily dose?" I ask him and he rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Nah, it was some cheerleader. But anyways, she also comes to school here and she's one year older so, she kind of was a little pissed off I lied. Then we make out for... how long was the fight?" he tells me and I smirk at him and hit him in back of the head.

"Shut up." I tell him and he smiles. When we hear someone laugh at the end of the hallway, I see Santana with blue eyes, and I feel my stomach burning.

"Hey Sam." I tell him and he looks at me.

"Yeah?" he asks

"Is that Queen girl the Latina's best friend?" I ask him and he nods confused.

"Its Quinn,and yeah. I think so. Why?"

" Just asking." I tell him smirking and walk away.

**Hey guys I know this chapter sucks, so I apologize and promise next chapter will be full of jealous and destructive Brittany. :) **

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, just started my fourth year of college so, anyways, here's the new chapter. Enjoy :D**

**Santana's POV**

After the confrontation I had with Brittany, I didn't see the point of staying in my hideout. I can't stand her, she thinks she knows me, and how can she have the audacity to say she enjoyed it, when she up and left me. Which obviously made me feel shittier. I walk back to school like always with my head down.

"Hey Santana..." I hear someone scream and when I look up, I see Marley and Brittany standing a few lockers away from me.

I wave at Marley when I see Brittany turn. I see Marley tell Brittany something and then she walks up to me.

I start talking to Marley and laugh at a few jokes she told me. She's a great,smart,good girl , and an awesome friend. If I didn't have Quinn as my best friend,Marley would be. A take a glance at Brittany and saw her and Sam looking at us from a far. And then I see her turn around and leave.

"So did you see the new girl? She's cute." Marley tells me and I quickly look at her stunned.

"What's wrong?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Nothing,but I've gotta go." I tell her and she frowns.

"Wait...umm... I was going to ask you if..I don't know,maybe you want to go for ice cream after school." She tells me and I don't know what to say.

"I..." I start but she cuts me off.

"Just think about it and text me or something later. Ok?" She asks me and I nod.

" Santana." She screams at me and I smile at her and start making my way to class. With one question in mind, 'Should I say yes?'.

After the lesson, I made my way to lunch and as I walk down to the lunchroom, I see people look at me and whisper,But I just ignore them. When I see Quinn's short blonde hair I make my way to where she's sitting. And without a second thought sit next to her,without looking up to see who was sitting in front of her.

"What's for lunch Quin... Oh" I say when I see Brittany's supposedly brother.

"Hey,Santana right?" He asks and I nod.

"Samuel,but everyone calls me Sam." He says smiling,extending his hand, and I shook his hand.

"So,Santana how has your first day been?" Quinn asks me.

"You mean besides being punched in the eye from an idiot?" I tell her annoyed.

"Oh,come on.I said I was your eye doesn't look that bad,what did you do to make the swelling go down?" Quinn asks me and as I'm about to answer someone in back of me beats me to it.

"She put some ice. And I'm glad you finally took my advice." I roll my eyes at the voice.

"Hey Britt, want to sit with us?" Sam asks her

'Please say no,Please say no,God let her say no..' I say mentally.

"Sure,why not? Besides I want to get to know Queen" Brittany says,taking a seat and I hear Sam grunt.

"I told you it's Quinn." He tells her and she shrugs.

"So.. Quinn, do you like to party?" She asks and I see Quinn nod.

"Of doesn't ?" Quinn tells her and she nods.

"Good answer. Sammy why don't you invite her to where we're going tonight?" She asks him and I see his eyes go I look at Quinn she's looking at him confused.

"Umm... Yeah of course. You both should come." He says and I shake my head.

"I can't, already have plans." I tell them and then Brittany laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask and she just shakes her head.

"Nothing it's just you're so predictable." She tells me.

"I'm not predictable,and I do have plans."

"Really,let me guess, a book,chick flick,and ice cream at your house? Lovely plans." She says smirking.

"No I have a date." I tell her and she chuckles.

"Yeah right." She says and like if the Gods heard me, Marley wraps her arms around my neck and leans into my ear.

"So is that a yes?" Marley asks me in my ear and I look at Brittany and her smirk was gone.

"Yeah. I would like to go for ice cream with you." I tell her and she smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Walk you to class?" Marley asks and I nod.

"Bye ...Brittany." I tell them and they mumble 'bye' while I walk to my next class with Marley.

**Brittany's Pov**

What the actual fuck?! She's going on a date with blue eyes?! Nope can't let this happen,and I don't know why but I don't like that Marley girl.

"Britt are you alright?" Sam asks me.

"Of course,why wouldn't I be?" I tell him and he looks confused.

"Because you've been quiet for a while." He tells me and then the bell rings.

"I'll see you later." Sam tells me,and walks out with Quinn. I stay sitting there for a while,questioning this weird and nauseating feeling in my stomach. I shake my thoughts and I start making my way out of the lunchroom. I was making my way to class when I see the cheerleader that flirted with me a light bulb lit in my head.

"Hey..." I call her and she turns and smirks at me.

"Hey you." She tells me and I just go right to it.

"Want to go for ice cream after school?" I ask her and she smiles.

"Sure." She tells me and walks past me slowly, and I walk to my class and smile.

As soon as the bell rung,I grabbed my things and made sure Santana and Marley left first. When I see them get in what I think is Marley's car, I see the cheerleader walk up to me.

"Ready to go?" I ask her and she nods.

"Always am." She tells me and I don't know if it's because she's trying hard or something,but I don't see her being sexy at all.

" know the way to the ice cream shop right?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She tells me and I nod.

"Well then let's go." I tell her and opened the doors to my car.

When I get to the ice cream shop, and park, I can see them sitting down at a table. And then smirk and turn to the cheerleader.

"Come on." I tell her and she gets out of the car. When we enter the shop, Santana's eyes and mines meet. Our gaze breaks when the cheerleader takes my arm.

"Are we getting ice cream or not?" she asks and I nod.

"Sure. Give me a sec." I tell her and made my way to where Santana was sitting. I see her give me a death stare and Marley turns around and smiles at me.

"Hey... What are you doing here?" Marley asks me with a bit of confusion.

"Oh, you know. On a date." I tell her and point at the cheerleader standing waiting for me.

"Oh that's nice." Marley says, but I watch Santana's reaction. And I can see anger, jealousy and something else I can't put. I see her looking at me and smirk at her.

"Have a fun date. Maybe she'll actually like you, Marley. I mean if she..." I started saying but get cut off.

"Don't you have a date waiting for you. Or you're that much of a jackass?" Santana says surprising both me and Marley. Although what she said punch me in the stomach, I wasn't going to back down.

"Hey Marley, have you ever gone to New York?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"Not yet. Hopefully, I'll go with glee club this year. Why?" Marley asks and I smirk.

"Because they say it's the best city to lose a lot of things. Am I right Santana?" I ask her and she stands up, anger evidently.

"Can I talk to you?" she asks me.

"No, I don't want to ruin your date. I'm just going to go and be with my hookup. Have fun you two." I tell her and turn around walking back to the cheerleader.

"You know I'm not in the mood for ice cream. Your place or mine?" I ask her and she smirks and takes my hand leading me out. If Santana, the girl who gave me her virginity, can forget everything about that night, so could I, right?

**I don't know if it was a good chapter, but still I tried. Anyways thanks for the good reviews you guys are the best. **

**So tell me what you thought?**

**REVIEW :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews. Anyways, here's another chapter. Enjoy :D**

**Santana's POV:**

I sit there quietly, with a mixture of feelings, I feel confused, angry, I simply cannot believe Brittany almost told Marley about the New York incident. I'm get out of my thoughts when I feel someone touch my hand. When I look up, I see Marley looking at me concerned.

"Santana, are you alright?" she asks me and I nod.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I tell her trying to sound ok with what happened just minutes ago. Marley looks at me in the eyes and I avert my gaze.

"Because I can tell by your eyes that you're not. I mean, I don't want to intrude or anything, but...What was that whole thing with Brittany about?" she asks me clearly confused and I breathe in and out slowly.

"She's just looking for trouble. I mean, didn't you hear she got into a fight with the captain of the hockey team." I tell her and she sighs.

"Yeah, I heard, but I also heard that you got hurt." she says and touches my left eye, and I flinch by her touch.

"Sorry, I didn't..." I don't let her finish, because, really it's not her fault.

"No, don't worry. Besides, it's not your fault." I tell her and she's about to say something when my phone starts ringing.

"Sorry..." I tell her and she mumbles a 'its okay'. I get my phone out and I roll my eyes when I see who it is. I take it immediately, and sigh when I answer.

"Hello..."

"Hey, Santana, are you coming?" Quinn asks me and my eyes furrow in confusion, while I look at Marley.

"Ummm... coming where?" I ask her and she groans in frustration.

"To the party of course..."

"I don't think so." I tell her shaking my head.

"Why not? Is it because of Marley? Because you can bring her if you want." she tells me and I roll my eyes.

"No, I don't think Marley wants to go to a stupid party." I tell her and she chuckles.

"Are you talking about the underground laser party?!" I hear Marley ask and I nod.

"Yeah... why do you ask?" I ask Marley confused.

"Because, my friend Ryder is hosting it. Do you wanna go?" she asks me and I hear Quinn squeal on the phone.

"Say yes, Say yes..." Quinn says and annoyed by her I hang up. Marley's smiling at me and waiting for me to answer. And sincerely, I don't want to go, with what happened with Brittany, my family and school.

"So... what do you say?" she asks me and as I'm about to decline, I remember Brittany making fun of me at lunch. And I know, although she's a jackass, she was right, I'm 16 and I'm not going to be young forever.

"Fine. I'll go with you." I tell her smiling and I see her eyes sparkle. She then takes my hand and smiles at me.

"If you feel uncomfortable, tell me. Ok? I don't want you to feel obligated to go or anything like that." she says and I nod at her. Marley's an example of a great girl, she's smart, sweet, and knows how to treat a woman properly. And she's beautiful also, so I'm going to give her a shot, let's see how it goes.

**Brittany's POV:**

Walking my way to the party, I can already hear the music, as I go to an abandoned house in a big hill that has trees covering it. My eyes roll because, really ? , 'underground laser party'? , I have my jacket in my left shoulder holding it. When I got into the house they were under 190 people already there, I sit on a chair in front of the bar, and order a beer. As I sit there I let out a sigh of frustration, and once they hand me the beer I take a big gulp out of it. When I feel someone behind me and I don't even move to see who it was, and took another gulp of beer.

"So drinking so early?" I hear Sam tell me.

"Yep, for when we get home." I tell him raising the bottle of beer and drink another gulp. When I see that I finished it, I tell the bartender to bring me another one.

"If you get home, trashed, it will be worse. You know that." he tell me and yes, he's right, but I don't really care, so I give him a shrug.

"Anyways... where were you? I haven't seen you all day, well since lunch actually." he tells me confused and I chuckle.

"If I tell you, you won't believe me." I tell him drinking more.

"Try me." he tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Ugh, fine. I went to that cheerleaders house... you know the red-headed one?" I ask him and he smirks, which makes me believe he knows her.

"Well..."

_*Flashback*_

_Once we got to red-heads house and she opened the door. We started kissing, and might I say, I've never been disgusted while kissing a girl, in my life. It wasn't that she was ugly or anything, it was just that she kissed me immediately with her tongue and it just felt sloppy. She starts taking my jacket off and accidentally rips it._

_"What the hell?!" I screamed at her and she rolls her eyes._

_"Just take the jacket off..." she tells me and at first I was about to scream some more, but I decided to let that one slide. We start kissing again and she separates from me, taking her shirt off. She has an amazing body, but not like S... Damn it Brittany ! Stop thinking about her!_

_"Take yours off..." she commands me and I shake my head and chuckle._

_" Honey, I'm the one who can command. And I'll take my clothes off when I want. Am I clear?" I tell her and she nods. Minutes pass and we're down to our underwear, I don't even know how we got to her room, but here we were. I feel her hands travel down to my clit and when I see her eyebrows furrow, I can't help but feel confused._

_"What?" I asked her annoyed._

_"You're not wet..." she tells me with anger in her voice, and I roll my eyes._

_"We haven't gotten there yet, so lets just keep going..." I tell her and was about to kiss her, but she pushes me off of her._

_"What the actual fuck?!" I scream at her and she starts getting dressed._

_"Get out.." she tells me calmly and I cross my arms._

_"What did I do?" I ask her and she looks at me._

_" You were not turned on, otherwise you would've been wet. So, I decided to save you the trouble of having sex with me. Because if I'm sincere with you, by the way you acted at our 'ice cream date', it seems you have the hots for another person, but you're busy being a jackass to see that aren't you?" she tells me and I stand there shocked at first but I snap out of it and start getting dressed. As I walk out of her room, I can't help but have the last word._

_" I don't have the hots for anyone, and yes I'm busy being a jackass. And that's all I wish to be if it gets me wet and laid. Then again to do that you have to be hot, shame you weren't." I tell her and close the door as she throws something. I made my way out of her house and look at my ripped up jacket and grunt, as I start walking to Ryder's party._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Whoa, sis. Did someone actually tame you?" he asks me.

"Of course not, she just wasn't hot." I tell him rapidly and shrug. Finishing what was my third bottle of beer, tonight I wanted to forget Santana, and everything.

"Hey, buddy. Give me three shots of tequila." I tell the bartender and then I feel Sam touch my shoulder.

"You should take it easy." he tells me and I look at him.

"Well, I think 'you should mind your own business', thank you." I tell him, while the bartender gives me the shots I ordered, and I downed one. I hear Sam sigh and leave, I downed the other two shots left. I start feeling dizzy, and all of a sudden, someone sits by me. I look up and see blue eyes sitting next to me.

"You know, I... Santana's a great girl, she's the sweetest, most innocent and brightest girl I've ever known. And she deserves someone as sweet, innocent and bright as her. She deserves to be treated like royalty, because at the end of the day, you'll actually feel...wonderful." she tells me and I don't know if it's the shots, but I stay quiet while she continues.

"I don't know why, but... no, wait I do know. And I want you to treat her like a friend, or just disappear, because in this school everyone, except maybe the cheerleaders, love Santana. And after you left with your 'hookup', she looked like someone killed a puppy, but hey, its your choice." blue eyes tells me and leaves. As I watch her leave, I close my eyes and utter blackness takes over.

**Next Morning**

Sunlight hits my eyes, as I try my best to open them, and carefully when I manage to open them, I look around the room I'm in. The walls are red, there's a poster of Heather Morris and Sarah Fisher on the walls. I start to panic and when I sit up from the bed I'm in, a big headache comes and I lay back down. That is until, I hear the door open and my eyes widen by who it is.

**Santana's POV:**

**Night before**

I don't know why, but when I saw Brittany in that bar sleeping or passed out. I couldn't just leave her there, so I walk to where she was and try waking her up. When she didn't move, I started to worry and check for her pulse, I sighed in relief when I felt her pulse. So, crossing the sleeping or dead part, she was clearly passed out. I start looking for Sam, but there's no sign of him.

"What's wrong?" I hear Marley ask behind me.

"Brittany's just passed out, I should take her home." I tell Marley and she looks at me confused.

"You know where the new girl lives?" she asks and I shake my head.

"No, I meant my house. Besides I feel claustrophobic, can you take us home?" I ask Marley shyly, because I know it's not a good situation.

"Sure, let's go." she tells me smiling but I know its fake.

I grab Brittany, dragging her out of the abandoned house, but she was so heavy at some point outside I dropped her. My hands go directly to my mouth, and I crouch down to pick her up. Suddenly I hear her mumble something, but I can't get it. I think she's saying something like 'If I *something*', when we get to Marley's car I put her in the back sit with me. Marley looks to the back sit confused.

"Why are you in the back sit?" she asks me and at first I don't know what to say.

"I don't want her throwing up on your car." I tell her and she sighs.

"Alright..." she tells me and I close my eyes feeling bad.

When we arrive to my house, its dark, as usual my mother's not home. I open the car door, and grab Brittany.

"Here let me help you." Marley tells me and I smile at her. As she grabs Brittany's arm and wraps it around her shoulder, as do I. As I look for the keys in my pockets and open the front door.

"Were do you want to put her down?" Marley asks me whispering.

"Lets just put her in my room." I tell her and I feel Marley hesitate at first.

"Ok, let's go." she tells me and we finally arrive to my room. Once inside we lay her down on my bed, and I sigh.

"Well, I guess I'll leave. Unless, you want me to stay." she tells me and I smile at her.

"I..." I'm cut off by her pecking my lips.

"Sorry, I just love it when you smile." she tells me and I shake my head.

"Don't be... I like it when you smile also."

"So... I'll see you tomorrow? We can watch a movie or something." she tells me and I chuckle.

"Sure. Call me." I tell her and she pecks my lips again. As she closes the door, I can't help but compare my first kiss with Brittany, and the peck on the lips from Marley. I sigh, because it didn't feel like it felt when Brittany kissed me, not even a little. Still it was just a tiny peck on the lips, it wasn't like we make out. I see Brittany sleeping, and grab my things leaving my room and going to my mother's room to sleep. I stop my train of thoughts and just sleep calmly.

**Next Morning**

I slowly opened the door from my room, trying not to wake her up, because I know it'll be awkward. Once I opened the door, I see her awake and my throat goes dry at first, and I see her eyes go wide in surprise. We stay quiet for minutes, but she breaks the silence.

"What am I doing here? What time is it?" she asks me and then groans at the hangover she definitely has. I walk by her and look for some clothes.

"It's 10 am, and you passed out at the bar. So I brought you here." I tell her and she looks confused.

"Why?" she asks and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just didn't want anything bad happening to you." I tell her and then I see her smirk.

"Are you sure that's what is was?" she asks and my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Of course that's why. Why do you think I brought you here?" I ask her, standing in front of my bed, looking at her. Suddenly she stands up and walks to be in front of me. She then does something I wasn't expecting and leaned down and kissed me in the lips. I felt mesmerized, paralyzed, I felt at place, but then Marley popped into my head. Although, I like when Brittany kissed me, I can't help but also think of how she left me the morning after. Angry, I pushed her and slapped her right in the left cheek.

"No..."

**Whoa Brittany is cocky, isn't she? XD Anyways thanks for the reviews and follows. You guys made my day. I hope you enjoyed it. And for the people that like Supernatural/ Romance stories of Brittana check mine it's called 'Secret Hidden Within Me' (it's Britany G!P). Anyways, thank you for reading and let's see what lies ahead for them. **

**REVIEW :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Wow I can't believe how many people follow this story. Thank you guys :)) So here's another chapter. Enjoy :D**

**Brittany's POV:**

I feel my left cheek sting and place my hand in it, as I look at Santana shocked.

"No..." she says in a whispering tone.

"No?" I ask her.

"No...You can't just kiss me. Like...like that." she tells me and I nod slowly.

"Why not?" I tell her and step in front of her. There's little distance between us, and I'm about to kiss her again but she turns her head my lips landing on her cheek.

"Marley's coming over you should go." she tells me and I smirk.

"Right, because blue eyes is so much better than me." I tell her and she smiles.

"She actually is..." she tells me and I feel myself get angry.

"Well then, I'm sorry that I kissed you, but correct me if I'm wrong. You did kiss me back..." I get cut off by her.

"Clearly I made a mistake.." she tells me and I nod and feel anger boiling.

"Fine. See if I care..." I tell her and walk out of her room and house. Why would I kiss her? Damn it. I shouldn't have done that.

As I open the front door to my house, I'm met with my mom,dad and Sam. They are all sitting in the living room, and their heads turn to look at me. I see their worried expressions and my mom is the first one to talk.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you." she says while walking up to me, she sniffs me and then looks at me.

"Is that tequila I smell? You know, I hate drinking in this household." she tells me and I look at Sam who mouths me 'we're dead'.

"I think you and your brother should go to Father Johnson..." she starts but I cut her off.

"No fucking way..." I tell her and she stumbles back, like she had been slapped.

"Brittany don't speak to your mother like that, she's just trying to help." my dad tells me and I scoff.

"Well, I don't want help. I'm fine, so don't worry." I tell them and make my way upstairs. Once in my room I take a look at my jacket and see the rip. I can't help but feel anger.

"This was the last thing she gave me.." I say to myself and fold it putting it in 'the' drawer. As I open it, I see everything from pictures,to letters, etc...She smiles at one picture and runs her fingers through it. Suddenly, I hear someone knock on my door and I quickly puts everything back.

" Come in.." I yell and sit in my bed, while my dad comes in.

"Hey.." he tells me and I stay quiet. He then clears his throat and sits next to me.

"You know, I thought bringing you here would...help...somehow ease the pain." he says and I shake my head.

"Dad... moving isn't a solution, I have to ease the pain by my own. No one or nothing can.." I tell him but he cuts me off.

"Family and Love can ease pain..." he says and I chuckle.

"Love just... you know what I'm going out." I tell him and walk out my room. As I go downstairs, I see my mom and Sam.

"Brittany wher..." I quickly got out of my house and walk somewhere, anywhere, that's away from here.

**Santana's POV:**

Marley and I were sitting on the couch watching a random movie. I really had no idea what it was called, I just told Marley to choose and here we were. As I sit here with Marley, I can't help but think about the Brittany kiss. The way it felt, it was as if she really cared about me, and I can't help but bring my fingers to my lips.

"Are you ok? Do your lips hurt?" I hear Marley ask and I shake my head.

"No, I just...felt they were dry." I tell her and she smiles.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that." she says and leans in kissing me. And I sincerely say I don't feel the butterflies, not like when Bri...no, Santana you have an actual girl that likes you and treats you right. So, I kiss her back and I feel her smile into the kiss. At some point I separate and she's looking at me with her blue eyes. She clears her throat.

"Wow, ummm..." she says and I let out an 'mjum'. We stay quiet for a few minutes and then she breaks the silence.

"So, do you...I don't know...want to go walk in the park? Maybe get some ice cream, and play in the swings. Ough! I sound like such a child..." she tells me and I can't help but chuckle.

"Hey, sure, I'll love to go for a walk in the park, and ice cream and swings. I can't pass out that oportunity." I tell her and she smiles brightly.

"Great let's go and then we'll come back and clean this up." she tells me and I nod. She then leans in and gives me a peck on the lips. We both get our coats and walk out of my house.

"So, how's Brittany?" she asks and I start to panic.

"How should I know?" I ask her and she looks confused.

"Well, since she past out at the party and you ended bringing her to your house, and let her sleep on your bed. That's why I ask you." she tells me and I shake my head. 'Stupid, Santana, stupid..' I tell myself.

"Oh right, I don't know. When I woke up she already was gone." I lie to her and she rolls her eyes.

"There's a shocker, she looks like that kind of girl." she says and I don't know why but I feel angry.

"What does that mean?" I ask her and we come to a stop. She looks at me shocked and I wait for her to answer.

"I mean, come on Santana, she looks like the type of girl who fucks and leaves. Or uses someone and leaves." she tells me and shrugs.

"We don't even know her Marley, and you're already bashing on her." I snap at her, angry by the judging and speculations.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just...don't like her around you. I feel like, I don't know, she wants to...I don't know, but I just want her far away from you. We both know she's trouble and I don't want you to..." she tells me and I calm down.

"Ok.I'm sorry for snapping at you, but you do know we're just dating for now. We're not official." I tell her and she sighs.

"What if...what if we make it oficial? I mean, I know we're not in a hurry or anything..." she starts telling me but I cut her off.

"It's too soon. We've only been on two dates counting this one. Let's just get to know each other first and see where it goes." I tell her, she lowers her head and suddenly I feel bad.

"Marle..." I start telling her but she peck my lips, cutting me off.

"Ok. They say the wait is worth it, and you're right it's too soon. I want this to work, because I really like you." she tells me and I nod slowly.

"Me too..." I tell her and she then grabs my hand.

"Let's go to the park then." she tells me and after five minutes we're finally there.

**Brittany's POV:**

I sat looking at a lake? pond? whatever, I just sat on the floor looking at the calm movements it's making. I feel the peace and quiet calming me, but not helping me forget. I hate what that girl Santana's making me feel, and I won't let it get to me. I can't let it get to me. I suddenly feel someone standing next to me and when I look up I see Sam. I sigh, as he sits in the grass next to me. We stay quiet, and I appreciate his kindness. He knows exactly what to do, when he's around me.

"How did you find me?" I finally break the silence.

"Brother intuition.." he tells me and he gives me a tight smile.

"You know, there just trying to help...They know you're still hurting...I know you're still hurting." he tells me and I chuckle.

"I just... want to forget, and they don't...they don't understand that a priest, therapist, or psyquiatrist can't help me. Only I can. No love, nothing, it's great that they love me through everything and I love them for that. But she's right here.." I tell him and point to my head.

"And has a heavy, big part here..." I then point at my heart, he opens his mouth to say something when we hear giggling. We both turn around and _Bam!_ there she is, with blue eyes. Hand in hand and I can't help but feel fire on my stomach, and a hurt on the heart. I then look away and I feel Sam stare at me.

"What?" I snap at him and he smirks.

"Your face expressed jealousy and hurt." he tells me and I scoff.

"Yeah, right. You know..." I tell him and he snaps at me.

"Look I know that what happened to her was horrible, and in a way cruel. But now...I'm not saying things are ok, or have changed, but you have to move on. I know it hurts..." he tells me and I cut him off.

"It doesn't just hurt...it killed me. I mean, I couldn't stand up to her, she just took every...hit...and I was suppose to defend her Sam. Why couldn't I just stand up and hit them back?" I ask him and start sobbing. I feel his arms around my shoulder, as he hugs me as tight as he could, and kisses my head.

"I don't know...I just don't know..." he tell me and makes me sob even more.

"I don't want to love anyone..." I tell him and he chuckles.

"It's not up to you, it's up to this." he then touches my heart and I shake my head. Because I don't want anyone else to get hurt by me, but I can't deny what I feel. I once again lay my head on his shoulder, as we both look at the pond.

"You're an awesome brother..." I tell him and he chuckles.

**Sam's POV:**

For me my sister is my idol, she's been through so much, that she deserves to be happy. I mean she was, but since that day she vowed to never love anyone. I know it must be hard to lose someone you love. I can't imagine losing her or one of my parents, but I'm going to help her all the way. When I saw Santana, at first I shrugged it away, but seeing my sister's face at the scene,clicked. She felt something for her, since the day in the club, I observed how she looked at her and I knew she was as special as her previous one. Maybe Santana doesn't feel the same way. Suddenly I hear the girl that was with her.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" she asks and I turn my head slowly, so Brittany doesn't notice. I see Santana looking at our direction worried, and there it is.

"Nothing, let's just find somewhere to sit." I hear Santana tell her and she gives Brittany one last glance and walks away.

Yep, I'm totally going to help her now. Since I know my sister and her pride.

**So I thank you for helping me out in this chapter. You know who you are. :)) And I hope you guys liked it.**

**REVIEW :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated quickly. Uni is kicking my ass, as does other things,but I'm back. Anyways, here's another chapter. Enjoy :D**

**Santana's POV:**

As I sit on a bench with Marley, I couldn't help but be curious as to why Brittany would be that sad. As beautiful as it was to see her brother be there for her, I wish I could've just...

"Santana..." I hear Marley say and startled me from my thoughts. She chuckles and then asks.

"Where did your mind drift off?" she asks and I shake my head and smile at her for politeness.

"Nowhere. Sorry, I'm just tired." I tell her and she sighs and then stands up.

"So..let me walk you to your house then." she tells me and extends her hand so I would take it. After a while I take her hand and we walk away from the bench we were sitting. Suddenly I bump into someone and when my eyes catch blue eyes my heart starts beating. And to say that I hated my bodies reaction is the least I could worry about. I see both Marley and Brittany stare at each other, daring the other to say a word. Thankfully Sam breaks the staring contest when he grabs Brittany from behind hugging her.

"Hey, sis...Santana, and..." he says and I smile.

"Marley." she says with a cold tone, which makes Sam look at me and then at Brittany.

"So, what brings you both here?" Sam asks and before I could answer, Marley puts her arm around my waist and brings me closer to her.

"We're on a date actually." she tells Sam and my eyes go directly to see Brittany's reaction. I see her smirk and then cross her arms.

"That's great. Hope you're..." Brittany takes a pause and averts her eyes from Marley and now is looking at me.

"...having fun." she finishes and I look elsewhere. I don't want her to look at my eyes because I know she'll eventually break me once again.

"Oh, we are,anyways I was walking this one home. So, if you guys will excuse us..." Marley tells them, but I know she's speaking directly to Brittany.

"Oh, don't mind us, we were actually leaving also. So, have a fun day then lovebirds." Brittany says and then walks away leaving Sam. He looks at me and smirks.

"So, it was great seeing you both. And...yeah." with that Sam leaves and I sigh and get out of Marley's grip on my waist and start walking away.

"San..." she calls and I walk rapidly but she grabs my wrist and makes me turn.

"Don't walk away from me..." Marley growls and I've never seen her this mad. She grips my hand harder and I hiss in pain.

"Stop...You're hurting me." I tell her and she let's go of my wrist and looks at me shocked. I'm soothing my wrist and I shake my head. When she tries to make her way to me again, I back off and she closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry San. I just..." she starts but I cut her off.

"I think I should go home. Alone. I'll see you at school." I tell her and walk away as fast as I could.

Once I got home, I was met with my mother, she looked at me and then I couldn't help but hug her. Her sweet perfume hitting my nostrils, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I missed you." I tell her and she sighs and kisses the top of my head.

"I miss you too." she tells me and I hug her tightly. When I get out of her embrace she walks off to her study, and although she was here, I felt alone. And I rather feel alone and safe, than be with someone and unsafe.

**Brittany's POV:**

Once Sam and I open the door to our house, my mom comes and hugs us. Dad is standing in back of her, and I mouthed 'Help us'. He chuckles and takes my mom by her shoulders.

"Honey, please. You can hug them, but don't make it look like it's their last day to live." he tells her and she pouts.

"But, can't I appreciate my children?" she asks and he nods.

"Yes, you can. But let them breathe ok?" he tells her and she rolls her eyes and leaves. My father looks at Sam and he knows it's his cue to leave.

"See you, at the dinner table Britt." Sam says and walks to the kitchen. I look at my dad and he looks at me, like if he was scanning or trying to look for something. When it starts making me uncomfortable, I quickly snapped.

"What?!" I scream at him and then I hear him sigh.

"Look I know I'm not that awesome...religious daughter you guys wanted. And I know you guys love me anyways, but just please..."Suddenly, he grabs my arm and brings me into an embrace. We stay like that, and then he whispers.

"I'm proud of what a brave daughter you've been...all I have to tell you is that i'll be here for you...always and forever...as I know she would've wanted." when he said her name I close my eyes and let a few tears drop.I bury my head on his shoulder and hug him tightly.

"But still, I'm messed up. She must be so disappointed in what I have done." I tell him and I feel him shake his head.

"Oh honey we're all messed up at some point. And as for what you have done, I don't know what you did exactly, but if you have a chance, just apologize and fight for it." he tells me and I then nod and wipe my tears and look at him confused.

"What are you..." I start but then get cut off by him.

"Let's go and eat, before your mother kills Sam with hugs and kisses." he says and I chuckle.

"Don't tell Sam and mom about me crying. They'll get all lovey and it's the last thing I want." I tell him and he chuckles.

"You're tears are safe with me kiddo." he says and we both walk into the kitchen. After having dinner with my family I go up to my room and quickly lock the door. I sigh and make my way to one of my drawers and open it. I smile at the piece of paper, that was hidden and I close the drawer taking the piece of paper with me. As I sat on the bed and opened it, I smiled at the memories came rushing through my head. As I read it and reread it, I feel tears swell up and then I smirk at what the last sentence says 'Be who you are,fight for what you want, even if you end up having bruise marks, cause you're standing for who and what you want.' I nod and then roll my eyes.

"You always know how to cheer me up, even if you're not here. Don't you?" I ask and suddenly feel like I'm crazy but fuck it. I fold the paper and put it back. I lie on my bed as I look at the ceiling, I smile and then one thought comes to mind. Tomorrow it's going to be a fun day.

**Next Morning**

**Santana POV:**

After the 'Marley incident' in the park, she has called me 14 times and texted me 5 times. I feel bad because I know how Brittany pisses people off, and just doesn't care. But I also know that behind that asshole mask of her's, there is a story. Today was one of those weird days, where my mom drove me to school and gave me a 'Have a good day.' thing. As I walk into school I some to a stop when I see Brittany talking to one of those 'popular' girls who wasn't necessarily a cheerleader. The girl then takes Brittany's hand and gives her a small bag with what it looks like powder. My eyes go wide...and she then looks at me and smiles. I look back at my locker and quickly close it. I feel footsteps in back of me and then I feel a hand grab my wrist. It wasn't a tight grab but I felt paralyzed.

"It's not what it looks like." she whispers in my ear and I feel goosebumps. I turn and look at her eyes which tell her she's telling the truth.

"I don't care what you do." I tell her and she chuckles and nods.

"Alright then, I was just making sure." she tells me and then clears her throat.

"Anyways, have fun with the show." she says and walks away while I stand there confused.

"What show?" I ask her and she takes one last turn and smirks.

"You'll see, it's hard to miss. See you in class." she says and walks away. I walk to my first class, and hear everyone whispering. I quickly make my way to my seat next to Quinn, and she smiles at me.

"Hey...Where have you been?" I ask her and she rolls her eyes.

"Doing the same thing as you..." she tells me and I furrow my eyebrows confused.

"The same thing as me?" I ask and she shakes her head chuckling.

"Dating,Santana." she tells me in an obvious tone.

"Right." I say and then the bell rings and in comes Brittany and the teacher. She sits next to me and winks, which makes me stupidly blush. The teacher looks at the class and it's obvious that his in a bad mood.

"So,today we are making groups of two for the project. I know I said that I'll pair you up, but things change overtime so...knock yourselves out." he says and then starts writing something on the chalkboard. I quickly turn to Quinn and then I hear the teacher walk up to her.

"Ms. Pierce, why haven't you paired up with someone?" he asks and I look at her and she's smiling.

"I do things on my own, and as you see we're uneven. Someone was bound to work alone." she tells him and I close my eyes, wishing the girl would just stay quiet. The teacher looks even more pissed, because he clears his throat and his eyes show rage.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but you can't work alone. How about you work with...ahhh Ms. Lopez and Fabray?" he asks and I look at Quinn who shrugs at him.

"Move Pierce." I hear him tell her and then I hear her say.

"Alright..." I turn and see her standing up and bringing the chair to where Quinn and I where. I look at Quinn who is smiling and then she starts to talk. I'm spaced out until I feel someone's thumb on my arm, and look at Brittany. She's looking at Quinn intently while she soothes my arm, and it makes the hair in my arms stand up. After a few more minutes, the bell rings and she stops and puts her chair back to where it was.

"Ok, class I want you to do a presentation on people's thought of LGBT. I want you to turn a paper with the presentations outline for next week." he says and I see Brittany frown. She then makes her way out of class, and I sigh.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asks making me jump.

"Shit..." I say and her eyes go wide.

"Did you just..." she starts but I cut her off.

"Yeah, sorry you just scared me. And yes I'm fine." I tell her and she nods. As we both walk out of the classroom, Quinn starts talking to me about Sam and I can't help but remember the scene in the park. Suddenly I hear people laughing and I look at Quinn confused. When we walk to where people were laughing, I see Rick' the stick' in a towel with his face covered in flour. And I just couldn't help but laugh at the scene despite the flour, his face was red.

"Wow Dick, you look like a cherry pie." I hear Brittany say and then hand him the bag the girl from this morning gave her.

"Don't ever...call me or anyone for that matter a dyke..." she tells him and pats his cheek. She then looks at me and smirks walking away. I don't know why but I follow her. At some point, I lose her and as I turn around to walk back. A hand pulls me under the bleachers, as I stare at those beautiful blue eyes, she sighs and then whispers.

"I'm sorry..."

**Sooooo...Yeah. Tell me what you think? Sorry for anyone who likes Marley, but I need a bad guy or girl in this case.**

**REVIEW :D**


End file.
